Kostas Kotrotsos
'Kostas Kotrotsos '(June 15, 4590 - August 24, 4676) had been elected as the Prime Minister of Kalopia 4 times and governed the country for 10 years. He was also a sociologist and a university teacher. Kotrotsos had been the General Secretary of DAS from 4657 until 4666. Early life Born in Karaniye, a city of Wantuni, in 4590 Kotrotsos was raised by a far-left political family. His parents were both lawyers and members of communist movements. Kotrotsos joined the Radical Left Youth at the age of 17. Later, he studied to be a sociologist and got a PhD in Political Analysis. In 4615 he started working at the University of Helios as a teacher of social studies. Politics In 4616 Kotrotsos joined the DAS and in 4646 he was elected member of the central committee as well as MP of the party. From 4647 to 4655 he was the Minister of Interior in the governments of Sokratis Sipras. Kotrotsos was always considered the leader of the left wing part of DAS. In December 4655, Sipras chose him to be his replacer in the Prime Minister's seat at the time of his illness. However, Sipras died one year later and Kotrotsos was directly elected as the General Secretary of DAS in 4657. Prime Minister (4655-4666) Kotrotsos was elected PM in the 2 consecutive elections of 4658, in 4661 and in 4664. Since the beginning of his term, Kotrotsos could not cooperate with Ioanna Karyotaki as her moderate way of thinking could not fit his radical left opinions. Kotrotsos forced Karyotaki step down from the party's candidate for the presidency by forcing members of his choice in the party's central committee. Kotrotsos enforced a dictatorship in his party making himself the ultimate leader who controlled all the party's bodies. This way, he managed to implement a far-left policy aiming to turn Kalopia into a communist state. Κotrotsos governments lowered the taxes for the poor and increased them much for the rich, reaching even 75% in some cases. The corporate tax increased from 10% to 20% and the luxury goods tax from 24% to 40%. They also increased budget for health and education. Furthermore, they banned private schools and hospitals, as well as private banks. The stock exchanges and the sport clubs were nationalised. Elections 4666 and Punishment In elections 4666 Kotrotsos organized snap elections believing that people would give hime the mandate to move on to a "Red Kalopia". However, DAS lost a great part of its voters falling to 27.36%. After that, the base of the party made a revolution against Kotrotsos and his people, forcing him to organize an official council and resign. The member of the party sent him and everyone who took part in the coup to the party's court. The judges punished them by kicking them out of DAS and not recognizing their governance from 4655 to 4666. Andreas Sipras, minister in Kotrotsos governments, was not punished because he left thw governmen early blaming it for authoritarianism and fascist ways of thinking. Death After his punishment from DAS , Kotrotsos never got into Kalopian politics again. He moved back to his fatherland, Karaniye, where he lived a peaceful life with his family until his death from natural causes in August 4676.